The Space Alien Returns to Earth
This is the episode where the alien from Pups Save the Space Alien and the PAW Patrol meet again, they find out his species name, his name, and his home planet, and are attacked by Zygons. Can the pups tell who is a Zygon and who is not before it`s too late to save the Earth? All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? Dirge is Chaseisonthecase's awesome OC. Tundra is Tundrathesnowpup's awesome OC. When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, they had gone to the planet Trenzalore, retrieved Handles, and repaired him. Part 1: The Return It was a normal day when it happened. The spaceship that belonged to their alien friend (not Milo) was landing near the Lookout. He was running. Running and hiding. Hiding from something. Something evil. Ryder: (notices that their alien friend has arived) Look whose come to visit. I`d better tell the pups the good news. (Goes down to the lobby) Milo and the pups were talking about things (I say "talking", but what I really mean is Milo was telling the pups something and the pups didn`t understand a single word) Ryder: Pups, Milo, I have some great news. Pups: What is it Ryder? Milo: (notices the hissing of an airlock) Hmmm. Ryder: Our alien friend came to visit. Milo: But, I`m already here. I must be crossing my own timestream. Ryder: Not you Milo, our other alien friend. The one who we met before you. The one whose spaceship crashed over at Farmer Yumi`s. Milo: You mean that I wasn`t the first alien that you`ve encountered? Huh. Ryder: Lets go greet him. They go over to the spaceship. It was open and the alien was out of sight. Milo: I thought I heard an airlock hissing. Also, this spaceship. I think I know what species he is. But I need more information about him. Ryder: Chase, see if you can find him. Hopefully he won`t trap us in those floating light bubbles. Chase: Yes sir. Milo: My Sonic Screwdriver will be more effective when it comes to tracking aliens. Chase: Lets have a competition to see who can find the alien first. Milo: Okay. But, I`m warning you. This might not be the same alien you think he is. I have a feeling that there are more aliens than you think. They split up. Chase, Skye, Ryder, Rubble, and Zuma going one way, Milo, Rocky, Tundra, Marshall, Dirge, and K-9-5 going the other. Little did they know that Milo was right, and only one group was going to find the alien. The other will be having an unfortunate encounter with 6 hostile aliens. Part 2: Chase`s Buc (Lowf) Dalk Scene change, Chase`s badge Chase, Skye, Ryder, Rubble, and Zuma were searching around for the alien, Chase trying to track him with his nose. Chase: What if the alien went up the Lookout again? Ryder: We`d better go check. They go over to the Lookout, where a nasty surprize awaits them. Chase: Now where`s that alien. Skye: CHASE, LOOK OUT!!! Chase: Huh? (Looks at the alien that surprized Skye) AHHHHH! Zygon: (Touches Chase`s face, knocking Chase out, and transforms into a Chase lookalike) The group (Excluding Chase) stare, frozen due to fright until they came to their scences, pick up Chase, and start running towards the door, only to be blocked by more Zygons, and then become surrounded by a group of 4 Zygons, one Zygon-Chase, and what looks like... the space alien they were searching for. AHHHHHH!!!!! Part 3: Milo`s Fury at the Kaleds As you already read in part 2, Chase`s group got captured by zygons and what appears to be the space alien. But what happened to Milo`s group? Milo, Rocky, Tundra, Marshall, Dirge, and K-9-5 were searching for the alien, and had adventured outside the perimeter of the Lookout. Rocky: Are you sure we`re going the right way? Milo: I am completely sure. Well, I say completely, I mean 90%, well 88%. You know what forget it. Tundra: Maybe we should g... (Milo interupts her) Milo: Shhh. Tundra: What was that fo... (Interupted again) Milo: Shhhhh. Can you hear that. Tundra: What, other than that of something moving towards us. Wait, what? What is that? Milo: A Dalek. Marshall: How can you be sure? Milo: I know a Dalek when I see, hear, or feel one. And that`s what I hear now. Mashall: What are you going to do? Milo pulls out a brownish sword and starts running towards the Dalek. Dirge: (does the crazy sign) He`s gone crazy. Milo: (hitting the Dalek repeatedly on the dome) This is what you get for causing the death of many civilizations and the regeneration of many Timelords! (Breaks off a speech indicator light) This is for all the planets and stars that you destroyed! (breaks off the other one) This is for causing my home planet to be lost! (Breaks off the eyestalk) This is for the Time War! (actually rips off the Dalek dome with ease) And this is for all the pain and heartbreaks you have caused me! (Stabs the Dalek creature with the sword, removes the sword, and wipes it off) Dalek: (While being attacked by Milo) UNDER ATTACK! UNDER ATTACK! THE ATTACKER SHALL BE EXTERMINATED! (Eyestalk gets broken off) MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CAN NOT SEE! MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! EXTErminate.... Milo: So, anyone fancy a trip to the moon? Part 4: Finding the Watermelon Head Rocky: We can`t, remember. We`re searching for the space alien. Milo: Yes, but remember, I have a time machine. Also l' extraterrestre pourrait être à la TARDIS. Allons-y! Pups (except for K-9-5): Huh? Milo: It means lets go in French. Pups (except for K-9-5): Oh. They go over to the TARDIS, where they see something green duck behind the TARDIS. Marshall: What was that? Milo: I don`t know. Lets see. The pups back up. Milo: Okay then, I`ll see. (Milo goes behind the TARDIS to see what`s behind it) Oh, hi there. What`s a little Paldorian like yourself doing here, on this planet? Rocky: What? Milo: It`s alright, it`s just a Paldorian. They are an essentually harmless race with gravity containment sphere technology, which come from the planet Paldorth, a very decent planet. From a distance came a scream. Dirge: What was that? Milo: Let`s go find out. Part 5: Zygon or Pup? Scene change, Milo`s TARDIS exterior. They run over to where the scream originated from, which if you need a reminder, is the Lookout. Before going inside however, they encounter the other group and their alien. Marshall: What happened? Is anyone hurt? Tundra: How is there 2 identical Paldorians? Milo: One might be fake, but nevermind that. Why was there a scream? Chase: There was no scream. Dirge: Yes there was. Ryder: There wasn`t. Rocky: I guess it was our imagination. K-9-5: Negative Master, I am detecting Zygon activity in the area. Milo: Zygons, but what about the ceasefire? Rocky: Ceasefire? What`s the ceasefire? K-9-5: Accessing K-9 unit memory banks, searching for Ceasefire; Zygons... The ceasefire, also known as Opperation Double is a peace treaty between humans and Zygons. The ceasefire is maintained by both human and Zygon Osgoods, who watch over the Osgood box. All other information is currently classified. For the classified information, you will have to enter your code. Dirge: At least he didn`t ramble on and on about that. Milo: What did you do to them? Zygon-Zuma: Nothing, fow now. Milo: If you harm a single cell on their bodies, I will release the fury of this Timelord (points at himself). What do you want anyway? By now the Zygon impersonating the Paldorian had normalized, revealing his true Zygon self. Zygon: Adventure Bay. Milo: Well, you`ll just have to get through us, won`t they? Real Pups (except for K-9-5): Yeah! K-9-5: Affirmative, Master. Zygon: If thats what it takes, so be it. (Points at Milo and the real pups with electrical bolts surrounding the hand) Part 6: The Reveal of the Fake Zygon Before the bolts could be shot, Milo`s group start running towards Milo`s TARDIS. Zygon: Stop them! Zygon pups and Ryder: Yes commander. (They run after Milo`s Group) Milo`s Group reach his TARDIS, enter it, and Milo starts doing something on the console. The Zygons reach Milo`s TARDIS, and with their stolen TARDIS keys, try to get into it. One of them succeeds, the Ryder Zygon, who opens the door and slams it in the other Zygons` faces. Tundra: Uhh, Milo, we`ve got company. Milo: How did you get in? The TARDIS Locking systems must be faulty. Also where are your Zygon buddies? Zygon-Ryder: Milo, you really didn`t notice? Flashback to part 5: Zygon-Ryder: (holds up his hands and signifies the following numbers with his fingers: 11-23-63) Returns to present: Milo: The secret code, but that`s something you would need the pup`s knowledge, unless... Ryder: I found the paper that you left in my room, or I never left my room until that stupid Zygon that looked like me went back into my room before I knocked it out. Rocky: You mean that a Zygon has been with us until we split up? Ryder: Yes. Dirge: And your the real Ryder? Ryder: Yes. Marshall: How can we be sure? Milo: (looking at the TARDIS monitor) Well the TARDIS says he is the real Ryder. Now, we need to think of a way to stop them. Marshall: How will we do this? How will we do this? Whoah! (Trips over a step, tumbles down a set of stairs, into a corridor, somehow tumbling out of a corridor on the balcony, down the stairs to the console, and hits a button on the console) I`m okay. Milo: Huh, you ancidently cancled my universal scan for Gallifrey and erased all the data... erased data. Hmmm... Marshall: Sorry. Milo: Shush, I`m on to something. Erased data, erased data, erased data... Eureka! Erased data, erased memories. Everyone excluding Milo: Huh? Milo: Erased memories, a memory wipe. We wipe the Zygons memories of them revoluting and trying to take over Adventure Bay, and they`ll just settle back into normal life with their human counterparts, or new human counterparts. Yeah, new human counterparts, since their old human counterparts are either dead and/or the reason why their doing this. They then start create a plan and the methods to carry out their plan. Part 7: The Memory Wipe Marshall and Tundra, wearing invisibility watches, snuck into the Zygon infested Lookout, in an attempt to rescue the real Chase, Skye, Rubble, and Zuma. Rocky (over an audio/visual earpiece (like the one in Flatline)): How`s the rescue mission? Are you in trouble? Tundra: (wispering) Can`t talk right now. Milo (over the earpiece): I modified them so that on your end, their telepathic. Don`t talk, just think. Tundra: (thinking) 'Okay. And Rocky, can`t you see what we see. Milo did say that the earpieces hacked our optic nerves.' Rocky: Yes, but I`m worried about you. Milo: Have you found a discolored stain on the carpet? Marshall: 'Yes.' Milo: Yeah, that`s my fault. Leaky fluid link from the TARDIS leaked Mercury on the carpet while I was trying to find my hidden stash of fluid links in the Lookout. Ryder: So that`s how Mercury got on the carpet. Milo: At least I replaced the fluid link before the Mercury got a chance to heat up, become Mercury fumes, and start choking anyone. Rocky: You have a hidden stash of fluid links in the Lookout? Milo: Well, I didn`t want to risk them being broken if my TARDIS crashes. Rocky: Good point. They would be useless if they were broken. Milo: Rocky, we still need to work on that memory-wiping device. Rocky: Alright. Tundra: Where would they be? Ryder: I saw some weird pods near the control room. Tundra: 'Got it.' Dirge: Where`s the uhh... telepathic... analiz... Milo: Telepathic analizer circuit. Dirge: Yeah, this text is just so small, I can`t read it clearly. Milo: K-9-5, increase font. K-9-5: Affirmative Master. Dirge: That`s better, but where is the telepathic analizer circuit? Milo: In the console, let me get it. Dirge: Will it mess up the TARDIS? Milo: The TARDIS telepathic circuit interface won`t be able to be used, but we don`t need to send messages to other Timelords or find an event across someone`s timeline at the moment. Ryder: How long until it`s finished? Milo: K-9-5, how long? K-9-5: At current construction speeds, it will be completed in 15 minutes, 58 seconds. Marshall: 'We found the pods. There are 5 pods, but one of them is broken in half, while the other 4 have Chase, Skye, Rubble, and Zuma. How do we get them out and wake them?' Milo: They should wake when the Zygon pods are opened, and the pods are opened by lifting the top. There should be something to grip to lift it up. Marshall: 'Alright. Found it.' K-9-5: Master, I have calculated that your plans have only a 23% chance of success. Milo: What if we reroute the memory-wiper throught the TARDIS telepathic circuits, and bypass the silver carbide syncrorelay? K-9-5: Chances of success raised to 47%, garanteed success range must fall in the peramiters around 79% to 100%. Suggested action would be to go and get the Zygon named Bonnie. Success would be raised to over 100%. Success would become garanteed. Milo: Okay. Everyone, change of plans. We will be getting a Zygon called Bonnie from London. Ryder: Why would we bring another Zygon into this. Milo: Because, if I`m correct, Bonnie tried to do a similar thing before, but was convinced by the Doctor that she should not, and since there was a vacant place in the 2 Osgoods, thanks to Missy killing one, Bonnie took up that place protecting the ceasefire, am I right K-9-5? K-9-5: Affirmative, Master. Marshall: 'We got them out of the pods, and we put the invisibility watches on them. We`re heading out now.' Milo: Good, get to the TARDIS. Part 8: Bonnie "Osgood" fixes the problem The pups are reunited and the 4 pups that were rescued in part 7 were brought up to speed with what is going on. Milo: I`ve set the coordinates, lets get Bonnie "Osgood" and fix this mess. (Pulls the dematerialization lever) Milo`s TARDIS materializes in London. I won`t go into much thurther details since I wasn`t given the details, but somehow they convinced both Osgoods into coming with them. They went back to Milo`s TARDIS. They materialized back in Adventure Bay. Petronella Osgood and Bonnie "Osgood" somehow convinced the Zygon renegades to stop their non-nesisary, idiotic quest for conquest of Adventure Bay and piece was restored, until the cyborgs from Mondas that arived tomorrow landed. Previous:Trenzalore and Dalek Horror Next: The Cyborgs From Mondas If you want to know what is up with the name of part 2, "Buc (Lowf) Dalk" is not a typo and is not suppose to be something like "Buck (Loaf) Dalek", but really it`s an anagram of "Bad (Wolf) Luck", with the "Bad" and "Luck" parts refuring to what happened to Chase`s group, and the "Bad (Wolf)" part being a reference to, well Bad Wolf (aka Rose Tyler). Kaleds happens to be both an anagram of and the predecessors of the Daleks. Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover Category:Crossovers Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Parts